


JWP 2019 #26: It Is July, After All

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Hot Weather, London, Prompt Fic, mood piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson in the depths of a hot, still, July night. Written for JWP 2019 #26.





	JWP 2019 #26: It Is July, After All

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing even remotely resembling a plot here. Definitely a mood piece if it's anything at all. And written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: It Is July, After All: London can be brutal in the summertime. Let’s have some hot sweaty London and Holmes and Watson being hot and sweaty in it, all while trying to solve crimes and not strangle each other.

The heat draped London even more thickly than the night stifling thought, muffling sound. The air was still, not a whisper of a breeze to be found. Movement seemed impossible.

Watson heard the bell chime two. He was no closer to sleep than at the last hourly clamor. It was not solely the heat that kept him wakeful, free from Morpheus’ coils, but it did not help matters. Giving up, he rose from his bed. He did not bother with a dressing-gown or slippers, but went softly, nightshirt-clad and barefoot, down to the sitting room.

The gas-lamps were off, a concession to the heat. Holmes sat almost invisible in his chair, lost to deep shadow. Only the occasional flare of his pipe indicated his presence.

He said nothing, continuing to smoke and ponder his case. Watson too remained silent, content to sit in his company and commune with the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 26, 2019.


End file.
